1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the production of a bodyshell structure for a motor vehicle and to a bodyshell structure of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing tendency to use fibre-reinforced plastic components in the production of light-weight motor vehicle bodies. These are nowadays mainly used in non-load-bearing regions. Owing to the high production and material costs of fibrous composite plastic components and to the high effort and cost involved in joining them, these light-weight materials can only be used economically if the number of joining operations is reduced.
The production of a bodyshell structure, in particular a unitised frame structure for a motor vehicle body, from fibre-reinforced plastic materials therefore necessitates novel production concepts which cannot be directly derived from classic metal construction. The term bodyshell structure in particular refers to an occupant cell or a body frame structure, in any case to a 3-dimensional structure which partially encloses an interior.